Project
Definition Delivering client and partnership funded projects and contracts, and internally commissioned projects, using the project cycle of identification and development, implementation and evaluation and reporting; understanding the context of projects and contracts and their contribution to British Council purpose. Sub skills '''Context, market and stakeholders - Understanding the context and market to identify and develop new project opportunities, and managing clients/partners/ stakeholders Level 1 * Understands project identification processes and demonstrates ability to contribute to these. * Uses effective approach to communicating with project stakeholders to maintain relationships. Level 2 * Applies knowledge of organisational purpose, strategy and business context to identify appropriate project opportunities, products and services, and partnerships, underpinned by dual-key planning. * Manages and develops client/partner/stakeholder relationships that support the delivery of specific projects Level 3 * Assesses and makes judgements on project investments that achieve maximum impact against corporate outputs and business targets. * Responsible for identifying, managing and developing strategic relationships with principal clients, partners and stakeholders. '''Development and delivery Level 1 * Understands processes for developing proposals and demonstrates ability to contribute to these * Contributes to the development and implementation of project plans and schedules using appropriate systems and tools. * Undertakes assigned role(s) in project delivery to internal and external client/partner/stakeholder satisfaction. Level 2 * Leads the development/authoring and quality review of project proposals to corporate standards and internal/external client requirements. * Takes lead responsibility for the implementation of projects at different stages of the project cycle to ensure delivery of project outputs and targets and manages change. * Designs and manages logically inter-related input plans, costings, schedules and responsibility matrices, revenue forecasts and work breakdown structures. Level 3 * Leads the development of highly complex and business critical project proposals using appropriate tools, business processes and system standards. * Ensures ‘fit’ between project level outputs and targets and the achievement of corporate outputs. * Takes lead responsibility for implementation of highly complex and business critical projects. '''Tendering and procurement - Application of tendering process (competitive and single source) to win business; procurement of goods, services, internal/ external resources to support project delivery Level 1 * Understands basic contracting terminology and uses this appropriately * Has basic understanding of tendering and procurement procedures * Supports the procurement and management of: project goods and services, and internal resources. Level 2 * Leads in developing, negotiating and managing pre-contract agreements, contracts and Service Level Agreements with individuals, departments and organisations. * Designs appropriate tender documents. Manages the procurement process to internal and external client standards for specific projects. * Leads on the identification, procurement and management of goods, services, and internal/ external resources (including consultants, partners and suppliers). Level 3 * Manages the tendering process to corporate and external standards across a portfolio of projects. * Negotiates and manages strategic partnerships which enhance BC’s reputation. * Is responsible for and manages the procurement process to secure internal and external resources to corporate and external standards across a portfolio of projects '''Managing risk Level 1 * Demonstrates an understanding of project risks and operating context, and adjusts planning accordingly during implementation. Level 2 * Undertakes business risk identification (technical and financial) and analysis for specific initiatives. Uses this to inform approach and manage risk. Level 3 * Responsible for risk and opportunity identification and business assurance across a portfolio of projects. * Business Risk Management Framework Process Owner for project related areas (as appropriate). '''Monitoring, evaluation and reporting * Understands basic monitoring and evaluation tools and processes. * Contributes to the development of monitoring plans and takes part in monitoring. * Contributes to project closure, including systems closure. * Supports project reporting by collating management information. *Contributes to the collection of information for lessons learnt. Level 2 * Agrees monitoring and evaluation criteria and plans with internal and external clients/partners/ stakeholders at project pre-implementation. * Manages the delivery of monitoring plans and takes action to ensure projects are delivered to time, quality and cost targets. * Communicates outputs and targets. * Takes the lead for specific projects on the management of project/contract closure and financial and technical reporting to internal and client/partner/ stakeholder standards and needs. * Communicates the findings from project impact evaluation, captures and disseminates lessons learnt. Level 3 * Acts as internal consultant to monitoring and evaluation design and delivery. * Manages and monitors project delivery across a portfolio of projects to meet corporate strategy and business target requirements. *Takes the lead for highly complex or business critical projects on the management of project/contract closure and financial and technical reporting to internal and client/partner/ stakeholder standards and needs. * Applies the results from project impact evaluations to strategic business development, leading to performance improvements. '''Business and system processes Level 1 * Operates within corporate guidance and standards for project implementation on SAP, manages expenditure and income to plan. Level 2 * Ensures compliance with corporate standards and guidance for project implementation, including on SAP. Level 3 * Contributes to the development of best practice for the use of SAP in project delivery corporately. Assessment Current methods used to assess ability in the skill. Benchmarks Statements that could serve as comparators for ability. Relevant Higher Order Skills